


La la la

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sent by: Murasakibara Atsushi<br/>Title: Cute<br/>Message: I know someone cute for you. You'll look really cute together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La la la

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumtrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumtrees/gifts), [LolyGothica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyGothica/gifts).



> To plumtrees, who wrote me an awesome fic (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3975685/chapters/8921050) and deserves all the love. Here, have a lighhearted Takao/Mibuchi fic.
> 
> To LolyGothica, who not only inspired me with a parody (http://lolygothica.tumblr.com/post/82380878360/for-once-takao-was-the-one-getting-flustered) but also gave me permission to use a part of it. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this!

Sent by: Unknow  
Title: Hello  
Message: Is this pretty nee-san?

Reo arched an eyebrow at the message he'd just received. That was... unexpected to say the least. He should probably ignore it but that hypothesis was discarded almost as quickly as he came up with it; Reo was a very curious person and he was aware that one day that would get him in trouble but since it hadn't happened yet, surely for now he was safe.

Sent by: you  
Title: re: Hello  
Message: Yes, dear. Who is this?

He went to put an emoticon at the end of it but decided that calling this strange person by “dear” was enough. Hopefully it wouldn't end up being a pervert.

Sent by: Unknow  
Title: re: Hello  
Message: I'm Murasakibara Atsushi

Reo couldn't really help when this time he raised both eyebrows – and yes, he had spent some time training to be able to do that – because that was more than unexpected. That fell into the category of things he hadn't expected to happen even in a thousand years. In fact, in the list of “impossible things to happen”, being contacted by Murasakibara-kun was probably less unlikely than him turning into a vampire.

Still, Reo's interest had definitely been spiked. There was no way he wasn't seeing this to its end. Besides, it was nine pm on a Friday. It wasn't like he had much else to do. So, after saving Murasakibara's number he answered.

Sent by: you  
Title: re: Hello  
Message: Oh, Sei-chan's friend? What can I help you with, sweety?

It didn't take more than a couple of seconds before he received an answer and he couldn't help but chuckle when he opened it because... well, that hadn't been what he'd been expecting.

Sent by: Murasakibara Atsushi  
Title: Cute  
Message: I know someone cute for you. You'll look really cute together.

What was he supposed to answer to that? For one second he wondered if Murasakibara-kun was talking about himself but he'd appeared to Reo like a very straight forward guy, not to mention he was sure Sei-chan had mentioned once or twice how he was currently dating Shutoku's ace and had been doing it since Teiko.

Before Reo answered he thought of the people Murasakibara might be doing this for. There was the sexy guy he always seemed to be with. Hm, Reo certainly wouldn't mind a date with him... Then there was Murasakibara-kun's captain. Reo didn't like to think himself a shallow person but in this case he had to admit he hoped it wasn't him. Hm, the other third-year wouldn't have been such a bad possibility... and then there was the Chinese guy. He was cute too. Oh, Murasakibara-kun could always be talking about another one of Generation of Miracles but taking him, Sei-chan (surely it wasn't him) and Midorima-kun, then who was left? Aomine-kun? It would be a challenge. Kise-kun? Oh, now that would be nothing if not fun. And of course there was Kuroko-kun. That one would also be interesting.

Deciding that Reo really, really wanted to know who Murasakibara-kun had in mind when texting him that, he answered.

Sent by: you  
Title: oh?  
Message: This isn't a prank, is it? Because I'll smooch the hell out of you if you ever make fun of me, baby <3

Reo chuckled at his message. He was aware that most people didn't find him threatening, even if he was very tall, and of course in a physical match he couldn't possibly hope to go against Murasakibara-kun but that certainly didn't mean younger students should try and mock him. Or older students. No one should try to mock him, in fact.

He received an answer immediately.

Sent by: Murasakibara Atsushi  
Tile: no!  
Message: I would never think about that. I'll send you his facebook profile.

And sure enough there was a link that Reo immediately clicked – and if it was a virus Murasakibara-kun should flee Japan, Sei-chan's friend or not – and was greeted with a very big smile. A smile that looked familiar.

Oh, Reo knew that jersey! That was the cute guy from Shutoku. Well, he certainly hadn't been what Reo had been expecting but he couldn't say it was a bad surprise.

The boy's, Takao Kazunari, profile pic only showed his body from the waist up, holding a basketball under one arm, wearing Shutoku's jersey, smiling and in the background there was an unkwnon park.

Most of his profile was blocked from strangers so the only thing Reo got to see were his facebook covers, which went from positive messages to a picture of the nyan cat, and the photos he'd been tagged. He looked like a popular guy, but there was one guy that stood out: Midorima Shintarou and ah, so that was why Murasakibara-kun had sent him his profile. Reo chuckled again because really, that guy was certainly more devious than he might appear at first glance.

Sent by: you  
Title: oh?  
Message: And what should I do with this?

Once again the response was quick.

Sent by: Murasakibara Atsushi  
Title: !!  
Message: take him out!

Reo's first immediate thought was, “but I'm not an assassin” and his second was, “Sei-chan was right, I need to stop watching so many American films”. He licked his lips, wondering if this was a good idea. On one hand he didn't have anything against Takao-kun, but on the other, he wasn't fond of doing what others wanted. Not to mention that he barely knew the guy! How was he supposed to ask him out?

He decided to ask Murasakibara-kun that. If he wanted Reo to take Takao-kun so much, then he should get to do some of the work.

To his surprise the response took about as much time as the others had. This boy certainly had everything thought of.

Sent by: Murasakibara Atsushi  
Title: tomorrow  
Message: Go to Tokyo tomorrow. I'll go out with Shin-chin tomorrow and he'll bring little birdie along.

Little birdie? That was an interesting nickname.

Reo knew that he should probably say no. Kyoto wasn't that close to Tokyo, after all and while Murasakibara had a good reason to go through all that distance, Reo certainly hadn't. Then again, he'd been promising his aunt to visit her for almost two months... He could spend the afternoon with Takao-kun and then the night at her home and Sunday morning too...

Reo sighed. His curiosity really was going to be his ending.

Sent by: you  
Title: OK  
Message: Fine, I'll go to Tokyo tomorrow. Send me the details tomorrow.

The response was immediate.

Sent by: Murasakibara Atsushi  
Title: Yes!  
Message: Thank you, nee-san! I'll give you a big snack tomorrow!

Reo chuckled and almost went to Sei-chan's bedroom to tell him of this development. But then he decided Sei-chan would probably judge him; if not out loud, then certainly inside his mind and Sei-chan's judgmental looks could probably bring a king to his knees. So in the end Reo just sent him a text saying he'd be in Tokyo for the weekend to visit a relative and went online to look for the first train to Tokyo.

This weekend was about to become interesting.

.

Reo had decided to take a late morning train, so when he arrived to Tokyo it was around lunch hour. His aunt had said that she'd only be free from work around six pm so until then he had to amuse himself. Muku-chan had texted him with the name of a museum that Reo should be at around three pm so until then he had some free time.

He knew several people in Tokyo, but no one nearly good enough that he could simply call and say, “hey, I'm in Tokyo, let's have lunch together!” so alone he went to find a noodle's place. He loved Kyoto's noodles, but he had to admit Tokyo's were better. But Kyoto's tofu was still better.

Reo then spent the next two hours just walking around the city, entering several stores. Of course he couldn't stop himself from buying several things. By the time it was time to go to the museum he was holding three different bags, one with a book, another with a shirt and finally one with some make-up. Reo definitely considered himself a guy, but that didn't mean he had to follow society's rules.

In front of the museum he found the three teenagers, all sporting very different expressions. Midorima-kun looked upset, while Muku-chan had a hand on his back, probably rubbing it, and was saying something that Reo couldn't hear because of the distance. Finally Takao-kun was just looking amused. Reo did wonder why exactly he kept accompanying the couple if he always ended up as third wheel... hm, maybe Muku-chan had some reason to be jealous.

“Muku-chan!” Reo called out after he'd crossed the street and immediately three heads were staring at him. Well, and some other passers, but Reo paid them no mind. He waved and now Midorima-kun was frowning even harder. Reo was definitely going to tell him about some products he should start using at night if he kept frowning like that.

“Nee-san,” Muku-chan replied with a little smile and Reo almost told him to call him Reo-nee, but decided that it didn't really matter what Muku-chan called him. At least he didn't seem to mean any harm by it, more like it was what he'd heard people call Reo and had thought there was nothing wrong with it. “Here,” he said and took out a package from one of his pants' many pockets.

Reo almost started gushing out about presents and what not but decided that he really didn't want Midorima-kun's jealous glare to get any stronger, so instead he just picked it up with the hand not holding the bags. As expected there was a chocolate. The surprising part was that it just so happened to be Reo's favourite one: People Tree's cinammon chocolate. He raised an eyebrow at Muku-chan, who shrugged.

“Aka-chin said it was your favourite.”

Damn, Sei-chan was definitely up to what he was doing. Still, it had been very sweet from Muku-chan to go to all that trouble.

“Thank you,” Reo said honestly and Muku-chan should probably explain to his boyfriend that Reo was there to be Takao-kun's date, not to steal Muku-chan.

“What are you doing here, Mibuchi-san?”

Reo blinked at Midorima-kun's question and not just because he hadn't been expecting to hear it. He couldn't remember the last time someone had called him “Mibuchi-san.”

He sent him a big grin, “Muku-chan invited me to keep Takao-kun company.”

Immediately Midorima-kun glared at Muku-chan. Ah, so he was aware his boyfriend was jealous of Takao-kun.

“Don't I get a cute nickname?” Takao-kun asked with an easy smile. Hm, he didn't seem to be heartbroken over the perspective of not getting to play third wheel.

Reo raised an eyebrow. “What would you like?”

Takao put a finger under his chin, pretending to think. “What about Kazu-chan?”

Reo raised the same eyebrow again. First name already? He smiled, this time in a more interested way. Kazu-chan certainly had seemed interesting in the game they'd played all those months before.

“Very well, Kazu-chan. Would you mind if I accompanied you this fine afternoon?”

“It would be my pleasure, Reo-chan,” Kazu-chan replied, actually making a little bow and Reo couldn't help but to laugh happily.

“Aren't you charming?” Reo asked, batting his eyelieds because really, he hadn't been expecting Kazu-chan to be so... well, something. Reo wasn't sure exactly what that something was yet.

“Only for the best,” the younger teen replied and it had been a while since someone had flirted this shamelessly with him. Unfortunately he was interrupted before he could reply by Midorima-kun's throat clearing.

“Shall we go in? Or do you want to stay outside and keep flirting?”

Oh, so the boy with the glasses wasn't completely oblivious. After some of Sei-chan's stories (which had only started after Winter break) Reo had been convinced the other boy needed more than glasses to notice something.

“I guess we can go in,” Kazu-chan replied with a fake sigh.

“Or we can go eat an ice-cream,” Reo proposed, not looking that forward to see the museum. Not that he didn't enjoy museums... just not so much when they were about human biology.

Kazu-chan sent him a surprised look, which quickly turned into a smile. “You heard the man, Shin-chan. See you later,” he grabbed onto Reo's arm and started leading them away, waving at Midorima-kun, who was looking a bit upset. But Reo was glad to see the look change to a content one when Muku-chan took a hold of his hand.

They walked in silence for some seconds, with Reo trying to decide if he should continue to flirt or if Kazu-chan had been doing all that just for his friend's benefit.

“So, why are you really here?” Kazu-chan asked with a raised eyebrow. “I didn't know you and Mura-chan were so close.”

Reo snorted. The boy was perspective. “We're not. He texted me last night, said there was a cute guy who'd looked good with me and sent me a link to your facebook profile.”

Kazu-chan blinked several times, having been completely taken off guard, apparently. “I'm not that surprised by Mura-chan's behaviour, not after Shin-chan told me Tatsu-chan wouldn't be coming this weekend but I am surprised that you said yes. Why? Just for the chocolate?”

Reo rolled his eyes, “chocolate isn't that hard to find,” then he stopped to think for some seconds. Why exactly had he said yes? Well, that was obvious. “I'm a curious person.”

“But what exactly were you curious about?” Kazu-chan asked and he didn't just look interested in the answer, but also serious, like he'd looked in the match. Before, in front of the museum, Kazu-chan had just looked amused or flirty.

“I don't know,” Reo shrugged, “why Muku-chan texted me and not someone else. And I guess I was curious about you.”

“I guess he thought the chances of you not liking guys were slim. No offense.”

“No offense taken,” Reo answered because honestly, he knew what he looked like and how he acted and Kazu-chan hadn't looked like he'd been trying to offend him.

“Usually Tatsu-chan comes with Mura-chan from Akita, but this weekend he's studying, so...” Kazu-chan shrugged, “guess Mura-chan didn't want me being third wheel.”

“You didn't have to come,” Reo pointed out, trying to find out if Kazu-chan was or not in love with his best friend.

“Yeah, but then I don't get to see Shin-chan blushing! Seriously, everytime Mura-chan grabs his hand he changes to so many shades of red... do you have any idea how awesome a giant guy with green hair looks blushing? Not to mention with another giant dude beside him.”

“So basically you come to mock Midorima-kun?” Reo asked, mostly sounding amused.

“When you put it like that, it sounds mean. I come to make sure Mura-chan won't do anything to Shin-chan's virtue.”

Reo laughed, “are you sure he still has it? After all they've been together for some time.”

Kazu-chan made a face. “Blark, I don't want to think about that.”

So apparently Kazu-chan really wasn't interested in Midorima-kun. Unless he was pretending or just wasn't aware of it yet.

“Anyway, I think Mura-chan was afraid I was putting the moves on Tatsu-chan,” Kazu-chan rolled his eyes, “you know what Tatsu-chan is always talking about? His over-seas boyfriend.”

“So he's not interested in you,” Reo concluded.

“Yeah, no.”

They went silent after that but it wasn't completely uncomfortable.

“So, what do you have there?” Kazu-chan asked, looking curiously at the bags he was holding.

“Oh, well, I have the new Yuki-sensei's novel,” at Kazu-chan's look of surprise he chuckled, “I know, they're so corny and always the same but I like his writing style.”

“I like his boyfriend's music,” Kazu-chan said and Reo laughed. Of course then they had to talk about music and exchange some gossip because really, Yuki-sensei and his rock star boyfriend just looked so cute together!

“Hey, weren't we going for some ice-cream?” Kazu-chan asked once they'd argued on the likeness of Yuki-sensei and Shindou-san getting married.

“You're right, of course. Let's find a kiosk.”

They continued to exchange thoughts about books, music and films before they found one and even after Reo had bought both of them ice-creams (and had been rewarded with Kazu-chan's very cute blush when he said he'd pay) they continued on.

If Reo thought about it, the only strange part was how they hadn't touched the subject of basketball even once or the people they both knew related to it. For a second Reo wondered if it was because of Shutoku's loss in the Winter Cup but shook that thought of; that had happened months before and Kazu-chan didn't seem to look at him with any evil intent.

“What is it?” Kazu-chan shook him out of his thoughts with a question and a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing, sweety,” Reo answered with a disarming smile but Kazu-chan just kept looking at him with the eyebrow raised. “Well, I was just thinking about how it's weird we haven't talked about basketball even once.”

“Basketball already takes over so much of my life, why should it take over my romantic life too?” Kazu-chan said immediately and then looked shocked at his own honesty. “Umm, that is-”

But Reo didn't let him finish, instead smiling contentedly and perhaps a bit more honestly than he'd done the whole afternoon and said, “it would be an honour to be considered part of your romantic life.”

“That's...” Kazu-chan was looking a bit confused but Reo didn't interrupt him again. After all, this whole date had come as a suprise to Kazu-chan; he deserved some minutes to think of whether he wanted to accept Reo's proposal or not because Reo was sure the younger teen understood exactly what he was saying.

It took some minutes but finally Kazu-chan sent him a small smile, also more honest than the others. “I wouldn't mind you being there, either.”

“I'm glad,” Reo responded and then offered his free hand.

With a bigger smile, but no less honest, Kazu-chan grabbed it and interlaced their fingers.

Well, Reo was definitely going to have to ask Sei-chan for Muku-chan's favourite snack.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Nijimura is Himuro's over-seas boyfriend, but if you have another headcanon that's cool too. Cookies to those who noticed the little crossover I put there!


End file.
